The Egyptian Job
by Timewarp321
Summary: The next Master Thief in the Cooper Clan, Conner comes across a mystery that he cannot solve. How did his father get back from Egypt after La Paradox had been defeated? With the new head of Interpol's Cooper Division hot on his tail he's working on stolen time.
1. Chapter 1

In the beautiful city of lights Paris, France the night was still young as a figure moved across the rooftops with the speed of a Jackrabbit and grace of an Antelope. The figure soon heard the sound of a feminine voice call out in anger.

"COOOOOOPEEEEER!" The lady yelled but it didn't have a Spanish accent to it, no it had an Italian accent. The Cooper smiled and took a glance behind him to the Interpol Inspector that was following him.

Hang on let me get a few Things in order before we continue this excapade.

A point of note; Interpol after the Infamous Inspector Carmelita Fox had retired had started a new division, The Cooper Division. They knew Sly had stopped with his thieving for now, but they had no idea about his descendants. All seemed quiet for the fist few years after they had started their family and they had put the division on the back burner as the force met the four new additions to the cooper clan. There was Mateo, Conner, Camila, and Sofia. The third youngest Cooper, Conner, who was ten at the time, was very much like how his father was when he was still the Master Thief. He would climb things, take peoples food without asking, and Carmelita sighed when her former boss complained about it.

"There's nothing we can do sadly, looks like that Cooper Division is going have its work cut out for them here soon." She said in a defeated tone.

Well, she wasn't wrong. It did take about six years for her words to be proven right.

Conner did end up being the next Master Thief. However, unlike his dad who was out to reclaim his inheritance and family legacy. He set out to protect it. He had been self-taught on the basics of thieving over four years and happen to stumble upon the Thievius Racoonis. He read up on his ancestors learning all he could. His dad found him reading it one day and asked him where he got it from.

"Where you hide all your master thief stuff that isn't in the Cooper Vault, and no I'm not telling my siblings about that until they need to know." Conner said not trying to sound like he was blowing him off but he had just gotten to his grandfather's pages. "Dad?" He asked.

"Yeah son?" Sly replied.

"Would Grandpa be proud of us as a whole?" He asked closing the book for a second, knowing that this was a hard question to ask. "You don't have to answer that."

"I think he would. If he were here now, I bet he'd be laughing at me and saying how much trouble that you're going to get into like I have." Sly said smiling and ruffling his hair. "Just please, if you do get into the family business, make sure that you have great friends that will back you up no matter how much trouble you get into." He asked.

"Of course! That's what I'm excited about reading next, about the greatest Cooper gang to ever exist." He said with a smile. Sly went over it in his head and he smiled.

"I honestly haven't heard from Uncle Murray or Bentley in a few years." He said as he sighed. Conner smacked his head. Sly looked at him.

"Oh, that's right. Both of them say 'Hi' and 'They will be here for Christmas, because that's when they can get the time to visit'." Conner said. "Thankfully they only told me that a week ago when I happened to run into them reminiscing about the old days. Also, I gave it some thought, and dad how fast do you think it took you to master the more important techniques in this?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why?" Sly asked his curiosity taking hold.

"Because each of our ancestors said it took them at least a month to perfect each move to be able to use them in heists. At best. And how long did it take you?" he asked again.

"Minutes…" He replied finally seeing where Conner was getting at.

"I may or may not have put that in under your name for you. I call it the 'Fast Learner: All abilities that you desire are mastered in minutes by just reading the description.'" He said cracking the book open to the page he had written the entry down. Sly chuckled.

"A bit on the nose isn't it?" he asked. Conner shrugged.

"Maybe. Oh, one more thing, how'd you get out of Egypt? It doesn't seem to be in here." He asked.

"How did you know I was in-?"

"Started deducing the ornaments on the Christmas Tree. However, there are four Egyptian Ornaments when we only have three Egyptian ancestors, When I noticed the references to a 'Cooper out of time' written in some of our ancestors' entries. Before you ask, yes, I can read each of the entries that are written in the native language. Like Rioichi and Slytunkamen, funny how his name sounds an awful lot like yours." Conner commented.

"We aren't the same person if that's what your implying." Sly said.

"Just making sure, so do you even remember how you escaped?" Conner asked. Sly smiled.

"Yes, but it's a story for another time." He said.

"Cryptic." Conner muttered as his dad left the room. Conner tried to find secret messages in the book, which he did and found out that Conner had only one regret which he wrote the night he died. That he wouldn't be able to see his son grow up and see his grandkids. He made a mental note to take a picture of the family with him if he ever visited his grandfather. Aside from that one message there was nothing. Conner decided to leave a post it in the book and put it on his fathers' side of the bed. He then slipped out into the night to try and get some answers.

Which was where he first ran into trouble. And her name was Inspector Felicia Marino. She was a new feline recruit to the force and had asked to be the head of the Cooper Division a week before hand. The Chief was a bit hesitant until he saw how much she resembled her predecessor. He signed her on but warned her that there were many Coopers now and to make sure that if there was one that became a thief, to nab the right one. He did not want to face Carmelita in her 'Angry Mom Mode.' As he called it. Both shivered at the thought but she said the rules were fair and took the role memorizing all the files to the kids of the Cooper family. The only one she seemed to notice was Conner. He had the makings of the next Sly Cooper. She decided to keep tabs on the kid.

She didn't seem to notice too much about him. He seemed to be well behaved. He hadn't done anything. Yet. Then on the night she was going to take it easy she found the Foxcoon in her office reading his fathers' file.

"HANDS IN THE AIR COOPER!" She barked. Conner jumped a little and put his hands up on instinct. He cursed himself in Spanish then gave a sly smile and did what came to his mind first. Flirt.

Back at the Cooper house Carmelita had a feeling to smack her husband. To which she did, on the arm.

"Hey what did I do?" He asked.

"I had a feeling of a cop being flirted with by a thief." She replied an eyebrow raised in an accusatory manner. Sly sighed and put his head in his hand.

"Why did he take after me?" he muttered.

"Who?" she asked.

"Conner." He replied exasperated.

"Dios Mio." She muttered pinching the bridge of her nose under her reading glasses.

Conner however was having a little bit of a hard time getting away from the still blushing until he saw a familiar van pull up and he jumped at the opportunity to get on top of it and tap the roof twice. To which the van sped off into the night to a place he'd only heard about. The Cooper gang hideout.


	2. Chance Meeting

Conner was relieved to be out of the heat of the beat but he was now trying to calm the beat of his heart. His flirting was to distract yes, but the other part was that he had fallen in love. He sighed.

"I've become my father. And I don't know how I feel about it." He groaned out laying out on top of the van roof.

"HEY! Take it easy! My dad will kill me if he finds out I damaged his car." Said a Gruff voice from inside. Conner perked up.

"Wait I didn't know Uncle Murray had a kid." He said peeking over the driver side door. He was surprised to see a grizzly bear in the front seat.

"You going to make fun of me being adopted?" The grizzly asked venom dripping in his voice. Conner put his hands up defensively.

"Nonononono! My dad was an orphan too! I know better than to make fun of those less fortunate than people like me." Conner said rapidly. The bear seemed to be looking his features over before his face was struck with realization.

"Wait, your Uncle Sly's kid! Or at least one of them. Mateo? No. Conner, because you're older and your dad wanted to honor his father." The bear said. Conner nodded.

"At least Uncle Murray told you about my siblings. I don't know about Uncle Bentley. He and Aunt Penelope did say they were trying for a kid." He said. His cousin shivered.

"Dude. T.M.I." He said to him queasy. Conner nodded.

"Agreed. Anyways what's your name? And how did you know to drive here?" he said getting off the roof of the car putting the infamous cooper cane behind his back.

"Name's Walter. And I don't rightly know, after you tapped the roof twice its like it had a mind of its own." Walter said getting out of the van and looking the vehicle up and down.

"Probably a feature that wasn't taken out when they went to decommission the van from heists." Conner commented wondering just how many features were still left in the van of his father's gang. Walter hummed.

"I wouldn't be surprised Uncle Bentley knew you'd get yourself into trouble like your father did and left it in for fast getaways." He mused. Conner shrugged.

"I mean it was obvious that I would take after him at a young age. So, I honestly wouldn't put it past him." He said slightly defeated. "My mother is going to kill me." Walter chuckled.

"Hey I think that our parents know what's going on and know what you're trying to do." He said leaning against the van. Conner turned to face his cousin.

"And what am I trying to do?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You're trying to figure out what happened to your dad after La Paradox, or more specifically how he got back." Walter said flatly. Conner sighed.

"Lucky guess. Wait, I just thought of something. Could you clarify something for me?" He asked his cousin.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he replied.

"Is it true that Murray is dating Jing King? Not against it since all has been forgiven between Panda King and my father. Just trying to clarify." Conner asked as he went to inspect the old hideout. Walter looked nervous as he followed.

"Nothing leaves this room?" He asked his cousin.

"Nothing leaves this building." Conner confirmed.

"I have no clue, I mean maybe, but every time I ask, he gets nervous and changes the subject." Walter said.

"He probably doesn't want to be seen as General Tsao. I've heard the stories. But from what I've also seen, she really does like Uncle Murray. In fact, I think that what happened was they might have done something that might anger Panda King." Conner said "This is completely unfounded of course if they aren't dating of coure."

"I'm listening." Walter said.

"I think he might have messed around and is going to give you a sibling." Conner said after a few seconds he stopped after not hearing Walters footsteps. "Walter?" he asked as he turned around.

Walter was just standing there. "Do you really think so?" he finally asked.

"That depends… Have you wanted siblings?" Conner asked carefully. Walter nodded.

"If it turns out that Jing really is expecting, tell Uncle Murray how much you want a sibling. Maybe even talk down the Panda King, if he gets angry." Conner said putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. Walter smiled.

"So, what were you running from? The cute Interpol agent that's been keeping tabs on you?" he said changing the subject in an instant. Conner flushed red.

"I-I-I-, Well Yes and maybe. Yes, I was running from the Interpol agent, but I haven't decided if she is cute or more than that." Conner stuttered out. Walter didn't tease him however.

"I wont tease you until you know your sure." He said as he smiled. Conner sighed.

"I thank you for that, so you think you can get home from here?" He asked. Walter nodded.

"The van can camouflage and I highly doubt that they're going to assume that the worlds greatest thief has returned, when this was only a fluke." He said.

"Oh, was it now?" An Italian voice said from above.

"Dios Mio she's here! Walter go its me she wants!" Conner said looking straight into the yellow eyes of the Leader of the Cooper Division. Walter ran back to the van but as Conner said, she wasn't after him.

She had heard that this was an accident that they met up. She jumped down and landed in front of Conner.

"So you want to solve your fathers mystery?" She asked getting up real uncomfortably close.

"Yes ma'am." He said voice void of emotion his body betrayed. She sighed and backed down.

"Dannazione" she muttered.

"Language." he said.

"Shut up Ringtail! God help me." She sighed putting her head in her hand.

"What's up?" he asked genuinely concerned. She looked at him.

"You! You don't know what you've done." She barked at him.

"If this is anything familiar than I'm going to say that what I did in your office made your heart skip a beat." He said slowly approaching the gray stripped feline. She blushed and thrust up her gun into his face.

"Stay away from me! This isn't right! You're a thief I-I'm a cop. I shouldn't be feeling this." She said the growled and pulled him inches away from her face. "Listen here Coop- Conner if you break my heart, I will make your mother look like a patron saint."

"Wha-" Conner asked before having Felica close the gap between them in a searing kiss.


	3. The first Story and the Holiday Promise

Conner was so lost mentally by what was going on his body went to auto pilot and kissed Felicia back. However, when things began to pick up, he snapped back to reality and pulled away confusing Felicia.

"Conner what are you-?" She asked voice a little sultry. He put a finger to her lips to shush her.

"Its not right, its too soon." He said to her. She was confused before she realized what he was talking about. He sighed and removed his finger.

"I Have to say, you know how to do the right thing, for someone else." She admitted an embarrassing blush on her cheeks. "But um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He said knowing Felicia probably would keep it professional.

"Between you and me. What do you see yourself doing after your thieving career?" She proposed to him.

'At least she's not asking if I'd go all the way.' He thought to himself. "Felicia, when we're older, had more time to know each other better than our files give us, and we were dead set on being married. I would start a family with you. But as of Right now? I am young dumb and reckless and I don't want people to be hurt because of what I've done. So, I would love to make you mine forever, but I'm just not all that ready for that responsibility yet. I hope you understand but I will say one thing right now. I love you Felicia." He said as he circled around her then put his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Conner… That's all I ask. I will admit that I was caught up in this moment, but please don't leave me alone." She asked tears brimming at her eyes.

"Miss Marino, I would never. But I will ask you a favor." He said wiping her eyes of her tears. She smiled at him.

"I Shouldn't but, what is it?" she smiled looking at him.

"What do you know about my father's return from Egypt?" He asked. "I mean if you don't want to…"

"Its fine Ringtail." She said in a flirtatious manner and went to sit down. "Take a seat this is going be a while." Before Conner could comment she began her story. "Well, there were many theories running about the Police Academy but the somewhat consensus in all of them is that your Aunt Penelope was trying to get your Uncle Bentley to join her, but in a freak accident she had been stripped of her dark negativity."

"That would explain her always cheerful attitude." Conner Mused always wondering why she never seemed to be too angry or upset when he or his siblings would do something that would dent something.

"Anyways, her negativity was so strong It held its own form then it possessed Your Uncle Murray and he sent the gang back to Egypt." She said.

"Ok so that makes some sense. I'm going to guess that trying to go back would make things bad." He asked. She nodded.

"Most likely, there's a small chance you could fix things by going back. But I don't want to be in your mothers' shoes…" she said quietly. Conner understood he cupped her cheek.

"Hey look at me…" He said in a calm soothing voice. She did as he said. He kissed her forehead and booped her nose. "If anything, id try to be in a place with my ancestor to help you find me as quickly as possible."

"I don't deserve you. Coopers seem to know how to make anyone see a different side to things." She said smiling and leaning on his chest.

"Hey, Felicia?" he asked. 'She looks so comfortable.' He thought

"Yeah Conner?" she looked up at him. 'He is so comfy, and his heartbeat is so soothing'

"Would you like to visit my family on Christmas?" he asked her. This was surprising to hear to Felicia.

"Y-y-you want me to be with your family on Christmas?' She stuttered out her question.

"Of course, My mother was an Interpol agent, I think you would be accepted. My dad will be very teasing, so keep your wits and you'll be fine." He smiled. She smiled and yawned. "Hey, where do you live?"

"Why you wanna know?" she asked tiredly.

"I want to be a gentleman and make sure your home safe." He said voice giving concern.

"Ok." She said dejectedly. "I live down the block." He didn't tease her, he didn't even bring up anything, like he wanted her to tell him how far he can take it. "Go ahead, tease me."

"Would saying What's a girl of your talents living in this area be teasing?" he asked her curiously.

"Not in your case. I'm not from a good family, financially not…" she said.

"I got what you mean. I need to check with my family but I think we'd be happy to have you." He said. "Consider this an early Christmas present from me to you." He smiled and kissed her.

She kissed back. "Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

"You have a job. You're not going harm us, er- the rest of my family at least." He smiled. She nodded.

"if you say so… Can I go home now?" she asked like a little kid.

"Of course, Mi Amore." He said as he picked her up and held her bridal style. She blushed but was too embarrassed to complain. She just curled up into him as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop until they were at her place.


	4. Holidays Are Coming (Very late)

**A/N: Sorry for the gap in upload. HAPPY (late) CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR! So to catch up with the time of year it is imma do two holiday specials in one.**

Christmas came around for the gang and despite Felicia feeling way out of her comfort zone with not only Conner; his eldest sister Camila, his twin sister Sophia, younger brother Mateo, his cousin Walter, Both Uncles, his aunt, and his Uncle Murrays girlfriend Jing King. The presents were distributed and Everyone had to reassure Felicia and Carmelita that none were stolen. More specifically Conner Jr. and Sly. Only reason being was that Sly had gotten her an expensive hair piece. While Conner had gotten Felicia a necklace with her birthstone in the middle.

"Conner. My gift isn't even close to the gift you've given me." She started. However Conner put a finger to her lips and she looked right at him.

"My dear its not what you give me its the thought that counts." he said genuinely and with a real smile. She smiled and kissed his hand then gave him the gift she got him.

He opened it and was shocked to see that she had given him something he knew meant a lot to her. It was a picture of Felicia with her parents when she graduated from the academy. He knew that she also lost her parents after joining Interpol as well in a freak car accident. For her to be giving him this touched him. He hugged her.

"I love it. I know that it means a lot to be giving this to me, of all people... but thank you." he said as he looked at her.

"Your welcome, I honestly right now feel more at home than I have in a long time." she admitted.

"Well home is where the heart is." Conner and Sly said simultaneously.

"I have to agree." Carmelita said resting her head on Sly's shoulder. The rest of the room showed similar consent. To which Felicia smiled.

However, that wasn't even close to the biggest news of the day. Murray confirmed Conner's suspicion and said he and Jing were having a kid. And the reason it took so long was making sure that Panda King was ok with it. To which despite some hesitation he not only allowed this he also gave Murray his blessing to marry Jing. To which the two guys who knew him best immediately congratulated him. Conner congratulated Walter to which he (no pun intended.) bear hugged him.

"How you managed to know that is beyond me." Walter commented. Conner shrugged.

"I just read their body language." he commented.

Any comment was cut short by Bentley clearing his throat.

"On a similar note to Murray, Penelope and I are also expecting a child." he said nervously watching Murray, who which smiled and hugged his friend.

"From one soon-to-be father to another, Congratulations." he said. Bentley smiled. Sly however was nervously looking at his wife.

"Calm down ringtail. I'm not expecting another child anytime soon." Carmelita said not even looking at him, knowing what was running through his mind. To which Sly relaxed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Joyeux Noel Carmelita."

"Feliz Navidad Sly."

 ** _Six Days Later (Also I could make any of the kids 16 and over drink because laws in France, but I'm not gonna)_**

At the Interpol New Years Costume party Felicia sighed at her luck that all the male coworkers she hated sober were now drunk and trying to make passes at her. It didn't help that Carmelita insisted she dress in her old uniform. not to say it was too big, it fit her snugly in fact. It was the fact she was showing a lot of skin she would normally show. She was near the exit door nursing a ginger ale wondering how Conner was doing and what he was up to.

And as if fate had heard her plea a familiar voice beside her.

"Happy New Years Inspector." Conner said, Also nursing a ginger ale.

"Conner!" She said happily surprised. "What are you doing here? Dressed as nick wilde?"

"I wanted to see you and make your night less miserable. especially since all those guys hitting on you nearly made me blow my cover." He said admitting his plans sheepishly.

"Would have loved to see that. But then I'd have to attempt to arrest you." she said giggling, her night already infinitesimally better.

"True." he said smiling.

They talked and talked until someone shouted that there was one minute left till the ball dropped. (They're Streaming Dick Clarks New Years Rocking Eve of the previous year.)

Felicia looked nervous but soon looked at Conner as he cleared his throat.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Conner, if you want a kiss at midnight. I'm all for it if its with you." she said standing face to face with him

He smiled. "Thank you."

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"I love you Felicia."

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"I love you too Conner"

"2"

They started to lean in.

"1"

They kissed as everyone shouted.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year Inspector."

"Happy New Year ringtail."


	5. Promises Fruition

While her place wasn't much to look at from a monetary standpoint. Felicia's place felt homey to Conner. He smiled and gently nuzzled her. She nuzzled back a little to wake up and blush badly.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said teasingly.

"I need to call Interpol." She said sad and annoyed.

"Something happen inspector?" Conner asked.

"Well when you feel drowsy after a full day of going strong." She started to explain before Conner interrupted her.

"You feel as if you've been drugged." He finished for her.

"Precisely." She said as if she seemed a little surprised.

"Not surprised you snuck into my dad's hideout. Uncle Bentley set up traps with his signature sleep darts and or sleep gas.

"Ya know that makes a lotta sense now that I think about it. I'm just glad you were there to make sure I got home safely." She said smiling at her thief. 'Where did that come from?' she thought. _'Well he has admitted that he loves us, so technically he IS our thief.'_

"Hey I may be a master thief that doesn't mean I'm not a gentleman as well, even if it may get me into a lot of trouble." He said looking down rubbing the back of his neck. Knowing full well how things could have gone.

"My parents would have loved you." Felicia said soft enough that she thought that Conner wouldn't hear but he did but waited for her to finish her call first.

The chief barked before learning that she had been gassed to which he calmed down even sating that Conner was just like his father in that sense. And as if he expected to hear a 'Whys that?' he explained a lot of the time during the heists Sly would pull, 9 times out of 10 Carmelita's safety came first. No matter what he was doing she was his number one priority. She thanked the chief for understanding and saw that Conner had stayed and seemed to be concerned.

"Um, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what did you mean by your statement before you talked to Interpol?" he asked shifting in his seat uncomfortably. She stopped for a moment but sighed and looked at him.

"Oh, um, its fine. Its just, my parents died in a car crash a few days after I got this job." Conner looked shocked then gulped before speaking.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that." He said rubbing the back of his neck not knowing what else to say.

"It's ok, I needed to tell someone." She said sniffling wiping at her eyes. Conner's eyes widened further slack jawed.

Wait. You haven't." He asked his instincts to be a nagging Spanish mother flaring badly but before he could continue, he was cut off.

No, no I haven't." she snapped at him. She sighed and laid out on her bed. She then growled and sat back up and looked at the young racoon. "Dammit why does it feel so right to tell you things I hold close to the chest?!" She said as she looked down as her eyes began to water again.

"Because I won't tell a soul." He said putting a hand on her shoulder to which she smacked it off and turned around to face him.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" She barked tears brimming at her eyes getting right up into Connors face. He closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly and sweetly. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

That prove it?" he asked her concern laced in his voice.

Not really but it helps." She said with a small smile.

So, changing the subject, ive been talking to my parents. About your situation." He said noticing that he didn't really change the subject per-se but he needed to tell her what he found out.

Yeah?" She asked as she sniffled cutely. Conner felt his heart string being tugged.

They said you can stay only if you agree to my mother's conditions." He said reading from the text his mom sent him.

And those are?" She asked nervously knowing full and well what his mother was capable of.

I dunno yet. She hasn't told me. But she trusts you enough to let you stay so theres something going for you." He said optimistically. This at least got her to smile wider at his hopeful expression.

"You have a point lover boy." She said feeling better.

"Well I mean who wouldn't fall for a smart talented girl like you?" he said.

"What am I not pretty?" she asked a little hurt.

"Oh no your smoking hot. That's just a bonus in my eyes." He said flushing as he realized what he said without much thought.

She blushed but giggled. "We have it bad don't we."

"Yeah, but I, I don't want to change anything, Mi Amore" he said pulling her close. She playfully pushed him away.

"Go home, your mom is probably waiting to hear about why your asking if a cop can live with them." She said smirking.

"I will. But first may I see your hand?" he asked. She looked confused but complied. He pulled out a pen and wrote something on her palm making her shiver. When he finished he kissed her cheek and whispered.

"Call me." He then left.

When her mind caught up to her body Felicia looked at her palm and blushed. Conner had left her his number with a heart next to it. She sighed dreamily and put in her phone then squealed into her pillow


End file.
